fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FJ078
Synopsis Justin is posed opposite Chuck for his Cianwood Gym Battle, and Chuck's wife, Lily, operates as the the referee. She announces that the battle is set to be a double battle, which Justin understands. Chuck calls on Poliwrath and Primeape as his partners. Justin chooses Scyther and his new Mr. Mime. When Lily referee begins the battle, Justin immediately has Mr. Mime set up a Reflect defense. Chuck has Primeape use Rock Slide, causing it to produce and fling rocks onto Scyther and Mr. Mime. Justin has Mr. Mime stop the attack with Psychic and fling the rocks back onto Primeape and Poliwrath. Justin commands Sychter to attack with Quick Attack in the interim. However, Scyther does not respond. Poliwrath executes a powerful Hydro Pump to destroy the incoming rocks. Primeape glares at Mr. Mime with Leer, which briefly stuns it, enough for Poliwrath to successfully put it to sleep with Hypnosis, reminding Justin of Morty. Primeape then goes for a Focus Punch on Mr. Mime. Justin commands Scyther to block the attack with X-Scissor, but Scyther allows Mr. Mime to be struck. '' ''Due to Reflect and typing, Mr. Mime takes little damage but the sheer force wakes it up. Justin has Mr. Mime use Mimic, which allows it to copy Focus Punch. Mr. Mime leaps into battle and uses Focus Punch, but unbeknowst to Justin the attack takes time to charge. Poliwrath lands a Hydro Pump on Mr. Mime before it can charge and land Focus Punch. Mr. Mime relies on its natural high Special Defenses to stay in contention. Justin relies soley on Mr. Mime since Scyther will not listen. He has Mr. Mime restrain both Poliwrath and Primeape with Psychic. The Barrier Pokemon smashes them on the ground twice to finally deal some damage. Justin wants to compound Psychic with Focus Punch, but Mr. Mime is not strong enough to use two attacks at the same time. Though restrained, Primeape drops a Rock Slide on Mr. Mime, burying it in rocks. The strike releases Chuck's Pokemon from Mr. Mime's control. Chuck orders Poliwrath to end Mr. Mime with Hydro Pump. The water blast strikes the rocks, but misses Mr. Mime. The Psychic-Type takes advangate to rush into a charged Focus Punch. Mr. Mime attacks Primeape, but Primeape dodges with Double Team. The real Primeape then lands a perfect Focus Punch. Justin knows Mr. Mime will not last. Accepting, he has Mr. Mime reinforce its Reflect for Scyther. While the barrier is re-established, Poliwrath blasts Mr. Mime with a Hydro Pump, knocking out Mr. Mime, leaving Justin alone with Scyther. ''Justin asks Scyther if he will finally battle, and Scyther steps up now that Mr. Mime has been eliminated. Scyther starts by powering up with Swords Dance without Justin's command. Even Scyther knows it cannot face two Pokemon alone as his base level. Chuck orders Primeape to use Rock Slide, and Justin commands Scyther to dodge with Quick Attack, but Scyther wishes to prove his might by destroying Rock Slide with X-Scissor. However, Rock Slide was only a feint for Poliwrath to aim and land a Hydro Pump. Scyther is pushed back, and Justin tells the Mantis Pokemon they need to work together to win. He commands a second Swords Dance power-up, but Scyther ignores Justin to launch into Quick Attack. Primeape dodges with Double Team, which awards Poliwrath great cover to fire another Hydro Pump. Having seen the combination, Scyther evades in time but is then prey to Primeape's Focus Punch. Primeape and Poliwrath use their Rock Slide and Hydro Pump combination again, and Scyther barely hangs on by defending with X-Scissor. '' Summary Major Events *Justin battles and defeats Chuck to win the Storm Badge *Justin's Mr. Mime is revealed to know Mimic *Justin's Scyther learns Air Slash *Justin's Scyther listens to Justin but reverts to his disobedience For a list of all major events in this anime, please see Major Events (First Journey). Characters Humans *Justin *Chuck *Lily *Referee Pokemon *Eevee (Justin's) *Scyther (Justin's) *Mr. Mime (Justin's) *Poliwrath (Chuck's) *Primeape (Chuck's) Category:First Journey Category:Episodes with Gym Battles